The Beginning or the End?
by justanotherwitch
Summary: Daniel is curious about this mystery girl who sparks some type of memory, although no one tells him who she is. June is worried that she'll move too fast and scare Day off. She doesn't want to ruin her opportunity.
1. Chapter One

**Daniel**

I'm not exactly sure why she looks so familiar, but for some reason, her brown eyes and dark hair draws up some type of recognition in my mind. I nudge Eden who's standing beside me, his head stuck deep into a book. Ever since he learned about the opportunity for this job he has been doing nothing but studying and working. I have to nudge him two more times before he finally looks up. "What is it Daniel?" he asks, seeming slightly annoyed.

"That girl over there, the one in the uniform," I say, looking in her direction through the crowd. The girl was currently lost in thought, glancing up at the many announcements that were being broadcasted all around. "Do I know her from somewhere?"

Eden frowns in the same direction. "Maybe. I think she worked at the hospital, or was at the hospital or something like that. You know actually I think I remember her coming to one of-"

I tune out Eden's rambling. He only even rambles when he's trying to hide something from me. I push past him and walk straight through the busy street and approach the girl. She turns to me right as I get near her and all expression washes away from her face suddenly and she seems to freeze in her tracks, her eyes glued to me. This only increases my curiosity and I grin as I stop in front of her.

"Have we met before?" I asked plainly.

She doesn't nod or shake her head but instead she replies, "We might've."

"Really?" I remark. "Well, since I can't recall exactly how we 'might've' met once before, why don't I introduce myself? I'm Daniel Wing." I reach out and grasp her hand tightly in my own. It's warm and her small, soft hand feels oddly familiar in mine. She's still staring at me with a blank expression, and I chuckle. "This would be the part where you tell me your name…"

She snaps out of her distant trance and smiles. "I'm June. June Iparis."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you June. Where are you headed?" I ask, and I hear Eden finally catch up with me, standing behind me with his attention till completely on the textbook.

"The Ruby Sector," June says. "I'm meeting my friend for dinner. It's my birthday today."

My heart begins to race and my pulse speeds up. "Now we're either going to the same place or this is an extremely odd coincidence!" I say. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about a girl named Tess, would you?"

June nods slowly, her face growing pale. Again the familiarity of her catches me off guard. It's like I've seen her this way before, like some strange case of déjà vu. She swallows.

"Well, I might as well walk you there, right?" I offer.

June seems baffled. "I really don't know if that's necessary-"

"I insist," I push on, shooting her another smile. "I'd love to hear about how you are Tess know each other on the way down."

I haven't even been back in the Republic for more than an hour and things are already taking an exciting turn. Boy isn't it good to be home.

. . .

_A/N: So I have decided to write another Legend Fanfiction! I really enjoyed writing the first one, so I'm just as excited about writing this one! As you can probably tell, this story beginning is much different than my other fanfic. Before I get yelled at, I want to say that I am improvising the ending of the story and some of the characters. It has been a while since I read __Champion__ so some details are a little foggy for me. There will be a new plot and I'm determined to make this story much better than when I wrote my first one! Thanks for choosing to read this story and I hope that you'll stick with my through this story! _

_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter Two

**June**

I've never been this happy or horrified in my entire life. Right now, walking beside me as we head towards the Ruby Sector is Day, or as he introduced himself, Daniel Wing. My senses went numb the second I saw the announcement up on the board, discussing Eden and Day's return. Then like some twisted joke fate decided to play on me, the boy with the short blonde hair and stunning blue eyes was walking right towards me. It's been so long, too long. I about fainted when we shook hands.

Of course I'm not surprised that Tess would come up with something like this. I've always had the feeling she's never really gotten over the fact that Day remembered her and not me, so she went to try and switch things up. Getting us together on my birthday, having some dinner. It's almost like some sort of blind date. I make a mental note to remind her that Day _doesn't know who I am. _We haven't talked in ages, he has no recollection of our past, but I can't help myself from wishing I could kiss him.

This in a way makes it even more like a blind date.

There are so many things that have changed about him, but at the same time he's still the Day I was in love with. He's a talker now, going of a mile a minute about Antarctica and the military there and all of the new technology. He can tell I'm being mute at the moment, but he just takes the time to talk even more. As he drags on about the plane ride here, I'm noticing that physically he's still the same. Strong but light on his feet, alert to his surroundings. You would think that after being in a coma he'd lose some muscle, but of course, Day didn't. He's perfect.

It's causing my mind to have a mental break down. I'm so close to word-vomiting all over him. I just want to tell him that we were dating and in love and he forgot about me and I miss him so much and at the moment all I want is for him to kiss the hell out of me. But then I am forced to remind myself that I'll sound insane and he'll most likely file a restraining order, which wouldn't help my case.

About half way to Tess's Eden leaves us to stop at their place and drop off his textbook. Day and Eden have their own apartment in the Ruby Sector, which I have to admit I was a little surprised about. I thought with the loads of money the two of them have now they'd be living a more glamorous life. Not that that's any better. I have a huge apartment to myself (well, myself and Kody) and I think all of the empty space just makes me feel lonelier. Most people would hope that by my age, twenty-seven, I'd have settled down with a nice guy and maybe started a family. I've tried, even gone all of the way with one or two guys, but the second marriage is mentioned I find myself pushing them away.

The only person I want to be with is Day. The only person I've ever wanted to be with is Day. I can't imagine a life with someone else. But once it seemed like he was out of the picture, once I was sure he wouldn't be remembering me anytime soon, I tried dating others. Now that he's here again, I really wish I hadn't.

I wonder if Day dated anyone, if he had the feeling that some part of his life was missing. That kissing someone else just wasn't right. But even as we walk side by side, I fear that that isn't true.

. . .

_A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! Chapter Two is finally us, and I'm really sorry it took so long. I'm been so busy with volleyball season starting and finally this week. But Christmas break is on its way and I hope to be writing a lot more. Thanks for reading and please, spread the word!_

_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter Three

**Day**

This girl is lying to my face. It's either that or she sounds this fake all of the time, but based on the current situation, I'm thinking it's the earlier. I'm asking her questions to try to figure out if we've met before, and each one is answered with what sounds like a recorded message that's been rehearsed again and again. Some replies don't even relate to what I asked.

"Did you grow up around here?"

"Yes, I went to the academy here where I was trained for the military. My entire life has revolved around me working for the Republic."

"Did you used to work in a hospital?"

"No, that's Tess's profession, not mine."

"Tell me again, how did you and Tess meet?"

"Oh, during the war I was injured and she was my nurse. We ended up becoming friends."

June's simple and straightforward answers are starting to bother me. Luckily, before I have the chance to become frustrated, we arrive at Tess's. The entrance to her cozy apartment is similar to ours except she has painted her front door a bold red. It's been too long since I've seen her in person, and I'm not prepared to what I am going to face. I knock three times and take a few steps back, and the turning handle is the last thing that I see before the wind is knocked out of me and I'm stumbling backwards.

"Day! Oh, I've missed you so much!" I look down to see a slim but muscular girl hugging my torso. As she finally releases her grip, allowing me to breathe, I look at Tess for the first time in the past ten years. Her light red hair is knotted in some sort of side braid and her dark doe eyes are just as I remembered. She'd grown taller, her head resting just below my chin. With a laugh like a wind chime, she beckons June and I inside. "Come on in! Dinner is getting cold!"

I gesture for June to go in first and see that she's glaring daggers at Tess. I'm about to ask if everything is alright when I realize the company of many other people in the room. There are two men sitting over on a couch having a quiet conversation that seems to stop once their eyes fall on me. Tess notices the silence and perks up instantly.

"Let me introduce you all," she says. "This is Day-"

"Daniel," I try to correct her, but she ignores me.

Tess continues, "He just returned from Antarctica due to his brother, Eden, applying for a new job. Speaking of Eden, where is he?"

"He dropped off his books at our place," I explain. "He'll be here in ten minutes at the most."

"Great!" Tess squeals. Her excitement at our return is overwhelming but comforting at the same time. It's nice to be missed. "So, Day, this is Pasco and Tyler. They're friends with June and I and I'm sure that you'll get along with them just fine! So if you'd like to sit down with them, I'll set the table and when Eden gets here we'll start!"

June walks over to take a seat next to Pasco and Tyler, and I feel awkward left standing by myself. I choose to walk over to look at the pictures hanging on the wall to my right. There are photos of Tess and her many friends, a picture of her painting a wall in her apartment, and also a picture of her and June standing on the shore of a lake, bent over in laughter. I look closer at June, and notice how each detail is drawing up some sort of memory. The dimples raised high on her cheeks, her toned arms; even the way she's holding herself seems utterly familiar.

"You're one to pay close attention to detail."

I nearly jump out of my skin, turning to see the man who was introduced as Pasco standing beside me. He has dark hair and stubble lining his face. Pasco's clear blue eyes also seem to spark some idea. He shakes his head and smirks. "Or maybe you're a pervert who wants to get a closer look at June?"

"Oh, no I swear," I reassure him, turning away from the photos. "She just reminds me of someone I know."

"Who?" he asks.

I sigh. "That's the thing. I don't know."

"Well," Pasco says, clapping me on the back, "instead of fretting over some misplaced memories, why don't you come take a seat at the table? Eden's arrived, it's time to eat."

I follow him to the dining table and take a seat in between Tess and Eden, June seated directly across from me. Dinner is chicken parmesan which looks slightly burnt, but I wasn't invited to critic the food. There's a fresh salad mixed with tomatoes as well, but before we have a chance to dig into the food Tess raises her glass of wine, an action in which the rest of us instantly mimic. "To the birthday girl!" she chants.

My eyes dart to June and we exchange a small glance before she quickly looks away.

"To the birthday girl."

. . .

_A/N: I apologize for not updating for so long! Volleyball has been hectic but hey, we have a 2-0 season so far! I'm going to try to write some more because my friend recently finished Champion! But yes I hope you enjoyed, sorry if Day came off as a little stalkerish in this chapter lol. But I hope you guys like it!_

_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter Four

**June**

I want to strangle my best friend. I should have expected Tess to pull a stunt like inviting my long lost love to my birthday celebration. As we enjoy our meal I send her death glares and her only response is slinking lower into her seat and hiding her smile behind her wine glass. My heart is beating rapidly and all I want to do is get up and go back home and snuggle with Kody. Day returning is extremely overwhelming, and now that we've already met so early on in his return I'm sure that things must look a little suspicious. It's been over ten years now since he came out of his coma and all memories of me were forgotten. I'm sure that now there wouldn't be any issues with him blaming me for anything and I could explain how things used to be so different between the two of us. But how would he be able to trust me when I know everything and he doesn't? Would I really be able to tell him everything, even the things that I'm not proud of? That could destroy everything, and I've barely given him a proper introduction.

A loud knock at the door snaps me out of my thoughts and all conversation at the table stops. I turn to Tess and frown. "Who else did you invite tonight?"

"No one," she says, slowly rising from her seat, "at least not that I know of."

She goes and gets the door and everyone stops eating, straining to hear what Tess and the guest are discussing. I look across the table at Day again, who seems to be oblivious to the visitor but instead content on cutting his salad into microscopic pieces. I look down, smiling. He never did like to eat lettuce. It's nice to know that some things haven't changed. I turn in my seat as Tess returns and by the way she's looking at me, I can tell that she's angry. "June," she says dully, "there is someone who says that he needs to talk to you. He mentioned that Anden sent him?"

I don't recall Anden ever saying that he'd be sending someone to meet me, but I guess that seeing whatever it is that they need couldn't hurt. I get up from my seat, the wooden chair making an earsplitting screech against the oak flooring. I stride over and standing outside on the other side of the doorway is someone that I don't think that I've ever seen before.

It's a man who looks to be around my age. He's wearing an all-black uniform, which are normally only assigned to higher ranks in the military. His cape stops just above the ground, not a single crease or mark. He has jet black hair that's gelled up and away from his forehead. All of his features are very prominent. His muscular arms are crossed and his expression is nearly blank, but there are creases in his forehead giving the impression that he's frowning. I wonder if something is wrong. But his hazel eyes are hard and determined, making me feel mixed emotions about my assumption.

"June Iparis?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

I nod and his salutes. I return the gesture. "Is something wrong? Why did Anden send you to see me?"

"I am Jonah Trainer. I've been working as a personal body guard for the Elector for the past twelve years. As of recent events, I have been assigned to be your guard instead. Now if you have-"

I cut him off. "Recent events?"

My question seems to take him off guard and stop of whatever he was rehearsing a moment before. "Well, I was sure that you had already been told," Jonah says. "An hour ago your apartment went up in flames. Neighbors in the area smelt the smoke and called for help immediately. We arrived fourteen minutes after it began but there is still a serious amount of damage that was done."

My pulse feels dead and I can feel a huge migraine coming on as thousands of worries crashes on me like a tidal wave. "Kody, my dog-"

Jonah nods. "Your dog is fine, if not a little shaken up. He was rescued and is currently getting checked over at the hospital for any injuries he might have sustained. Our main concern at the moment, Ms. Iparis, is that it has been made clear that the fire was intentional. We have reason to believe that someone may be trying to harm you." I open my mouth to ask a question but before I can he adds, "I am not allowed to share any information regarding the start of the fire, but the Elector would like to discuss the matter with you himself. It was then he asked me to be your guard full time until it seems that you will be safe on your own."

Annoyance takes just a moment to set in. Anden can be so overprotective of me sometimes, but it also bothers me that I wasn't told about the fire right after it happened. Anden knew exactly where I was going to be tonight, but it still took him an hour to send me news. I take a deep breath before calmly saying, "I can protect myself. I've been in plenty of dangerous situations before. I might be twenty-seven now but that doesn't mean I can't still kick ass when necessary. Heck, I've got one of the highest ranks in the military!"

"The Elector said that you might retaliate against his decision. You should know that I was assigned to keep you safe June, and you are expected to oblige to the Elector's commands and wishes if you wish to keep your rank."

I roll my eyes at Jonah. "Anden would never lower my rank because he cares about my feelings too much. But, while I see no point in me having a 'body guard,'" I say, dragging out my words to make my emotion towards the situation obvious, "I guess I don't have much of a choice. If you don't mind me asking, where will I be staying?"

"The Elector chose an apartment on the far side of the Ruby Sector that I will escort you to later. I must warn you that you are not allowed to tell anyone, even your friends about your new location. It's best that everything stays a secret for now. The belongings that you have left have already been transferred into your new apartment and new uniforms will be arriving sometime tomorrow. It was requested that you leave as soon a possible, since the Elector would like to speak to you about his plans for you from here on out. So, Ms. Iparis, are you finished up here?"

I turn around to look back inside. Everyone is sitting at the table except for Tess who is clearing away plates and letting out sighs of dissatisfaction. Eden is talking to Tyler and Pasco about something which he is obviously passionate about. My gaze finally falls upon Day who has chin resting on his hand and is looking back at me. Feelings of confusion and longing and love shoot through me like a bullet and I see that I need time. I need space. I turn back to Jonah and pull the front door shut.

"Okay," I say with a sigh of relief and worry. "I'm ready to go."

. . .

_AN: So this chapter took me like an hour and a half to write, goodness, but I've finally started to develop a plot for this fanfiction so that's good! My friend has been pestering me to update so I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm planning on the next chapter being in June's POV as well. So remember to share this story with your friends!_

_PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW!_

_FEEDBACK IS EXTREMLY HELPFUL!_


End file.
